Lipstick Girl
by Haunting Lyric
Summary: Following "Peer Pressure"... Lucy agonizes over Kevin's previous romance, and her imagination runs a little wild. This contains a lot of adult language and is definitely not recommended for anyone under 17 or the easily offended.


Disclaimer: 7th Heaven, Glen Oak, and the Camdens are all property of Brenda Hampton, Spelling Television, etc.They are not mine, and I don't want them. I am only borrowing them to speculate on the psychoses of the various characters. This contains some very adult themes, so if you are easily offended, or very young, then please go away.  
  
"Lipstick Girl"  
  
First came sex, and in Lucy's imagination, it happened in the backseat of a car or on a dirty couch in someone's den. Her mind tortured her with images of Kevin and this woman; she could see his face, focused and intense as always. She could see his chest gleaning with sweat. She imagined the hushed murmurings of love and lust, and she cringed because Kevin was hers.  
  
Then came the test, a simple piece of molded plastic. Lucy imagined the woman-really just a girl-leaning against the bathroom counter, biting her lip until a drop of blood dribbled down her chin. Lucy could hear her ragged breath as the pink stripe appeared. Positive, Lucy imagined, because her mind would not let her think otherwise.  
  
She could hear the frantic phone call between Mindy and Kevin.  
  
"Kevin," she would have whispered and then thrown a frantic glance at her locked bedroom door. "I think.I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"What? Well, then we have to get married," Kevin would have said. Lucy knew it was Kevin who suggested marriage. He was an honorable man with needs. Mindy was the whore who seduced him.  
  
Lucy shuddered. She knew girls who had sex and got pregnant in high school. Her childhood friend Suzanne found out she was pregnant right before graduation, and her parents had whisked her away to an aunt in Maine. Lucy never heard from her again, and she never wanted to.  
  
Then, there was Andrew, the boyfriend that she had pushed into the arms of some girl from Ohio. She never spoke to him again, either, and she never wanted to.  
  
She had heard the giggles of girls in the bathroom as the discussed the "first time." They compared the size of their boyfriends you-know- whats, but the talk always stopped when Lucy opened the stall door. They stared at her with wide eyes and pitying smiles because she-not Simon-was Virgin Camden. When she was gone, she knew they called her names more horrible than that. Sister Lucy. Tease. Skank.  
  
"Her father probably does her," one would say.  
  
"No," another would scoff. "She's just frigid."  
  
They were never friends because Lucy feared their dirty talk. She didn't want to know which football player had the biggest penis or which drummer in the marching band couldn't get off without porn. She stayed among the girls who thought third base was kissing with the mouth open.  
  
This woman, this Mindy, was one of those girls who applied lipstick after every class and discussed the merits of spitting versus swallowing. Lucy saw her as a blonde, as a brunette, as a redhead, and the only commonality between Lucy's pictures of her was that Mindy was beautiful. So enticingly beautiful that when she flaunted herself at Kevin, he could not resist.  
  
He was probably the last football player on the team to sleep with her, and she was the first to suggest an abortion. Her parents agreed, and Kevin's parents agreed, but she imagined that Kevin had cried and protested until that whore convinced him.  
  
Lucy didn't have to ask Kevin if Mindy was pretty because she knew. She didn't need to know who had seduced whom because she knew. Her Kevin was innocent; her Kevin was fooled so easily. She knew Roxanne enticed him, but Roxanne was just another girl in the bathroom, reapplying her lipstick.  
  
Lucy knew she could save him from Mindy, from Roxanne, from all of the girls who hung out in bathrooms, blotting their lipstick, smoking their cigarettes, comparing their trysts. She could save him because she was a good girl, and she knew that good always triumphed over evil. 


End file.
